disneysrecessfandomcom-20200214-history
RecessWiki: Do's and Don't's
Adapted by this page. Adding articles Please do not add an article, then add nothing to it. If nothing is added to the page for a week, it is to be deleted. Also, do not add an article that has little to no connection with Recess. Examples are: Articles about Walt Disney Television, Walt Disney Pictures, or DisneyToon Studios can be added, as they have connections with Recess. Do not add an article about any of the Disney Parks, because there were no Recess themed attractions there. Article about one of the voice actors in the series can be added. Do not add an article about another show or movie they were on, such as Danny Phantom, Ben 10: Alien Force, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, or Moonlighting. The same goes for staff members of the show. Do not add articles about Rugrats or Lloyd in Space because the creators worked on them. Images When uploading an image, use a name that makes sense. Here are examples of correctly-named ones: Vince.jpg Captain Sticky.jpg Miss Grotke.jpg Bad ones are: afhaoanfgagjse.jpg 24gsifnvkoa.jpg fafhgouw43a22e43j.jpg These badly named files could be mistaken as spammy names. Also, please do not upload fan art images for articles, or Photoshop edited images. Decent quality images are perferred over very low-resolution images or bad quality images (such as photographs taken off a television screen). Also, do not use a weird name format like tjvgsmg.jpg.png because it makes the file have a weird name as well. Also, any screenshots taken while a character is in the middle of blinking or moving his/her arm should be replaced. For images of the characters, please get a picture of only them for their page and not a group shot of the character. For example, for a page about Ashley Armbruster, only get a picture of Ashley A., and not the entire clique. For images of the voice actors, try to get a photograph of them (or a screenshot of them recording for the show). Do not get a picture of them acting in another show or movie. For example, do not get an image of Andrew Lawrence (T.J.) in a scene of the Disney Channel movie Horse Sense, just get a regular photgraph of him. And for episode screenshots, only put a screenshot of a scene that it important or semi-important to the episode. For an example, a screenshot for the episode "The Box" should have T.J. sitting in the box. An image not to be used for that episode would be a background shot of the other kids, or just a conversation between the gang. Editing You can edit if you know what is correct. People who place fake info, replace or add content with jiberish (for example: Gus to jafamnwfraq) will be blocked for three days. Repeated violators will be blocked longer until they are blocked forever. Please talk with other users if you think the edit is right. Please do not get into edit wars, talk it out with the other person and avoid fighting. Foul words will not be tolerated and will result in a three month block. For episode trivia, only add errors, first/last appearances, new voice actors, and any other important information. Information that is not important is if the episode aired on your birthday, if the episode premiered the same day as a certain Disney movie (unless a refrence to the movie is made in the episode), or what happened to another show on One Saturday Morning (ex. "On the same day title aired, Doug aired it's final episode). This goes for characters as well. Moving names Do not change names to jiberish names (ex. Gus to anfoarhwaoh). You will be warned, and if necessary, blocked for vandalism. Videos Videos can be added, such as episodes to their episode pages. Please assign the correct episode with the correct page. Do not post fan made music videos, fan dubs, or episode clips. Videos of episodes will not be allowed once they have been taken down from YouTube. Re-adding them will be deleted and you will be warned. If you add them again, a one week block will be issued. Happy editing!﻿